


Poopy

by Lisca



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-07-15 03:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisca/pseuds/Lisca
Summary: C'est qui Poopy?C'est une très bonne question vous savez. Je me la suis moi même posée très longtemps. Je ne l'ai jamais vue, je sais qui c'est, mais je ne dirais rien...Arrêtez, arrêtez avec vos yeux de chiens battus, je les fais mieux que vous d'abord!Bon d'accord, Poopy c'est...Non Sirius, on parle de chien battu, pas de toi! A propos, notre retenue de ce soir, elle n'a pas déjà commencé? Si? Je me disais bien que j'oubliais quelque chose!Finalement, ça va être à vous de découvrir qui est Poopy...





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Voici notre petit chef d'oeuvre... :') (En toute modestie hein)
> 
> Il est écrit par ProfesseurBlinis et moi. Si vous cherchez quelque chose de sérieux, vous n'avez probablement pas frappé à la bonne porte... :p Mais restez avec nous, peut-être notre humour finira par vous convertir!  
> Si, par contre, vous aimez bien les blagues un peu pourris et les ratons laveurs, ceci est votre jour de chance!
> 
> On a écrit cette fic pendant nos années de lycée, il y a... oulala, quelques siècles déjà. On l'a commencée en juin 2012 et on a enfin réussi à mettre le point final en 2016, principalement grâce à Blinis (parce que je suis une larve procrastinatrice et qu'il faut me botter les fesses régulièrement, oui).  
> Ecrire à deux, c'est pas facile, encore moins si on veut garder un minimum de sérieux... On ne compte plus les fou rires et les phrases devenues cultes. Parfois il fallait se remotiver à écrire après de longues pauses ou quand on n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour se voir. Mais on l'a fait!! Et après toutes ces années, on est en toujours aussi fières!  
> On espère donc que vous prendrez tout autant plaisir à la lire qu'on a eu à l'écrire (et à la relire 150 fois chacune pour corrections ahah)!
> 
> Ce chapitre est court, mais c'est le prologue. En hommage donc, je vous poste le chapitre 1 dans la foulée.
> 
> Bonne lecture!

**Prologue**

 

 

Ce matin, je me suis posé une question existentielle.

 

J’étais en cours de métamorphose, sur le point de m’endormir, lorsqu’une pensée jaillit de mon esprit, me réveillant en sursaut.

Comment pouvais-je être aussi parfait?!

 

C’est vrai quoi, je suis beau, intelligent, drôle, doué, mignon, créatif, imprévisible, intrépide, ténébreux, florissant, majestueux, svelte, athlétique, modeste, charmeur, insaisissable, envié, admiré, idolâtré, brillant, unique, ingénieux, impérial, en un mot… parfait!

Je me demande souvent comment les gens qui me côtoient peuvent vivre avec un tel degré de perfection à leurs côtés. Quoique mon meilleur ami s’en sort plutôt bien, je le reconnais, lui-même étant presque parfait. D’ailleurs c’est comme ça qu’on s’est connus, comme le dit un dicton moldu, «qui se ressemble s’assemble»!

Certaines personnes sont jalouses de cette perfection et cette jalousie se manifeste par des paroles haineuses. Quelle idée de me traiter de prétentieux ou d’arrogant! Je suis James Potter, nom d’un hippogriffe!

Et pourtant certains arrivent encore et toujours à me repousser! Heureusement ce n’est qu’une minorité, tout le monde m’adore à Poudlard! Je suis un peu leur célébrité!

Mais bon, ce n’est pas la chose la plus importante qui me soit arrivée aujourd’hui!

Je sortais de la cinquième… non sixième retenue de la semaine quand j’ai trébuché sur un petit livre rouge. Je me suis amoché le petit orteil d’ailleurs! Enfin, apparemment ça en valait la peine.

Après avoir poussé quelques uns de mes jurons préférés, j’observais cet objet de plus près. Il n’était pas plus grand qu’un agenda, mais était cependant assez épais. Il semblait assez soigné -enfin... par rapport aux cahiers de Sirius et moi - mais on sentait qu’il servait depuis un certain temps.

Je l’ouvris et je compris tout de suite qu’il s’agissait d’un journal intime… Bon d’accord, j’avoue que j’ai d’abord pensé qu’il s’agissait d’un cahier d’histoire de la magie, mais cette idée me parut vite ridicule : personne ne pouvait être suffisamment éveillé pour prendre des notes durant ce cours! Il ne me fallut lire que quelques pages pour comprendre la vraie nature de ce livre. Pour ma défense, je dirais qu’il est difficile de deviner de quoi il s’agit lorsqu’on commence la lecture à la moitié du livre, surtout lorsqu’il est question de sujets aussi inintéressants!

En gros, ça parlait de maquillage, de cours, de révisions pour les BUSES, de commérages et de la collection automne-hiver de chez Gaichiffon. Grâce à mon incroyable pouvoir de déduction, j’ai compris qu’il s’agissait du journal intime d’une fille! Bien joué, détective Potter! En même temps, un garçon aurait mentionné d’autres sujets bien plus intéressants comme le Quidditch, la dernière blague des Maraudeurs, moi… heu non, peut-être pas … mais de toute façon, un garçon ne tient pas de journal intime!

Mais soudain, mon ventre me rappela l’heure et je me dirigeais vers les cuisines pour un petit goûter bien mérité, en me promettant de recommencer ma lecture, depuis le début cette fois, dès ce soir.

 

Ah et j’oubliais… Ce journal, c’est celui de Lily Evans.


	2. Voyage de noces & Répartition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici donc le chapitre 1.  
> Comme je l'ai dit, la fic est finie, je publierai donc une ou deux fois par semaine.
> 
> Entre temps, laissez nous un petit commentaire pour nous dire ce que vous en pensez!  
> Plein de bisous de la part de mon chat et à très bientôt!

Chapitre I

**Voyage de noces & Répartition**

 

 

 

1er septembre 1975

_Ma chère Poopy,_

 

C’est qui Poopy?

 

_Quelle joie de retrouver enfin Poudlard après ces deux mois de vacances, et quel soulagement de ne plus entendre les piaillements de Pétunia._

 

C’est qui Pétunia?

 

_Et surtout, quel bonheur de retrouver Kate, Anna et Juliet._

 

C’est qui Kate, Anna et Juliet?

Non attendez, elles je les connais! Kate c’est la brunette de Gryffondor qui est la meilleure amie de Lily, pas vraiment mon genre de fille si vous voulez mon avis, cela dit, si elle désirait sortir avec moi, je ne refuserais pas. Les poissons se font rares dans la mer vous savez. Anna et Juliet… Pff, deux Serdaigles. D’ailleurs je crois que je suis sorti avec l’une d’elle, Juliet… Ou Anna. Plutôt Anna je crois…

 

_Grande nouveauté aujourd’hui, j’ai dû aller dans le compartiment des préfets! Ça m’a fait tellement bizarre : je ne m’attendais vraiment pas à être nommée!_

 

Pff, il n’y a que toi qui ne t’en doutais pas alors! Tout Poudlard l’avait deviné!

 

_Je suis contente que ce soit Remus l’autre préfet de Gryffondor, c’est le seul garçon capable de tenir ce poste, et puis on s’entend plutôt bien!_

 

Comment ça le seul?! J’aurais très bien pu l’être si je l’avais voulu, et si je l’avais accepté! ... Bon d’accord, on ne me l’a pas proposé, mais je suis sûr que Dumbledore a compris que ce poste était trop bas pour moi!

D’ailleurs je n’ai toujours pas pardonné à Remus de nous avoir trahis! Bon, si on voit le bon côté des choses, il pourra nous aider à contourner le règlement, et puis il n’oserait jamais nous punir… enfin je crois!

 

_En parlant de Maraudeurs, je suis tombée sur Potter, à mon plus grand malheur, à peine suis-je montée dans le train! Simple coïncidence? Je ne pense pas…_

 

Bien sûr que c’était le hasard! Sinon je n’aurais pas attendu vingt minutes que tu montes dans le train! En plus je suis sûr que ce n’est pas à ton plus grand malheur! Il faut arrêter de se mentir, Lily Jolie…!

 

_Enfin bon, j’ai réussi à lui échapper très vite grâce à Anna qui nous avait réservé un compartiment. Malgré ce petit incident, le voyage s’est très bien passé. Juliet avait rapporté l’un des catalogues de sa mère, nous avons donc pu observer en détail la nouvelle collection de Gaichiffon, j’ai d’ailleurs vu une petite robe absolument sublime! Je pense que je vais la commander!_

 

Oui c’est ça, si c’est pour me draguer, ce n’est même pas la peine de dépenser de l’argent et… on ne te croit pas quand tu dis que c’était horrible de me voir, tout le monde sait que tu es absolument folle de moi! N’empêche les filles ça a vraiment des sujets de conversations futiles! La nouvelle collection de Gaichiffon, non mais! Comme si c’était aussi important que la sortie du nouveau balai que mes parents m’ont si gentiment offert! … Ok, je les ai peut-être un peu harcelés… Mais bon, tu ne pourras que m’admirer sur mon balai de course avec sa courbure aérodynamique et sa vitesse frôlant les 200km/heure!  Enfin, revenons à nos chaudrons, heu… à notre lecture quoi!

 

_Elle est un peu chère mais grâce à la mère de Juliet, je pourrai avoir une réduction._

 

Ah bah d’accord! Ça aide d’avoir une amie dont la mère travaille dans une boutique de vêtements, voilà pourquoi Juliet porte toujours la dernière collection! Oui, je note ce genre de choses, j’ai l’Oeil, que voulez-vous. Moi j’aimerais bien avoir la dernière collection d’accessoires de Quidditch… ah pardon, je l’ai! Sauf que moi, je n’ai pas eu de réductions, donc j’ai encore plus de mérite! Bim!

 

_Après, on a parlé de nos vacances puis un peu de garçons…_

 

Ah tout de suite, ça devient plus intéressant, allez-y, je suis toute ouïe!

 

_… Kate a recommencé avec sa phrase tout faite : «Allez Lily, avoue que tu aimes bien James et que c’est pour ça que tu n’as pas eu de conquêtes cet été»._

 

Ouais avoue le, avoue le!

 

_Cette phrase! J’y ai eu droit tous les jours, à toutes les sauces! Mais ma réponse est toujours la même, à quelques variations près :…_

 

«Oh oui, j’aime tellement James que ça me rend folle!»

 

_«Je le hais», «Jamais de la vie» ou «Plutôt mourir» selon les jours._

 

…? Bon allez, comme je suis parfait, je te pardonne, je sais bien qu’au fond, tu ne le penses pas!

 

_Heureusement, on a vite abandonné le sujet Potter qui finit toujours pas m’énerver! On a mangé quelques friandises, mais pas trop, histoire de garder la ligne!_

 

Comme si tu avais besoin de faire attention à ce que tu manges! Regarde Sirius et moi, on s’empiffre à longueur de journées, et pourtant on est trop canons! Et presque aussi minces que toi, le reste c’est du muscle.

 

_Le reste du voyage s’est bien déroulé. On a ensuite assisté à la répartition, j’ai toujours adoré ce moment : les petits nouveaux sont trop mignons avec leurs airs émerveillés!_

 

Ah parce qu’ils font encore une répartition? Aaaaaaah c’est pour ça que le premier jour on doit toujours attendre des heures avant de manger! Je comprends mieux maintenant! Je me demande si Remus était au courant…

 

_Ensuite le professeur Dumbledore prononça quelques mots de bienvenue, je trouve ça vraiment gentil. Et après, le banquet fut servi._

 

Le meilleur moment si vous voulez mon avis.

 

_Après l’habituel discours du directeur, j’ai rempli ma première mission de préfète._

 

Le discours de Dumbledore... je ne l’ai écouté qu’en première année, c’est toujours le même de toute façon. En plus Remus nous fait toujours un petit résumé après : en gros la Forêt Interdite est vraiment interdite et les Maraudeurs feraient bien de s’en rappeler. Le pauvre, ça fait déjà cinq ans qu’on est à Poudlard, il devrait finir par accepter qu’on ne se calmera pas... Mais bon l’espoir fait vivre hein? Et puis il doit être un peu sénile, à son âge...

 

_J’étais toute excitée, mais Potter et sa bande de retardés mentaux ont encore fait des leurs, dès le premier jour! Ils ont fait exploser un pétard qui a effrayé les pauvres petits première année._

 

Comment ça «bande d’attardés mentaux»?! Si tu savais le temps qu’on passait à élaborer nos blagues, tu ne parlerais pas de nous dans cette manière! Et puis les premières années ont besoin d’apprendre qui fait la loi ici : en l’occurrence, nous. Eh oui, tout le monde connaît les Maraudeurs, et les gens «normaux» nous admirent et nous craignent. On est un peu des dieux en fait... Et je n’exagère même pas!

 

_Nous avons quand même quitté la salle suivis des petits nouveaux que nous avions auparavant réconforté. J’ai été enchantée de voir que Potter et Black allaient devoir affronter la colère du professeur McGonagall. Si ça se trouve, ils sont encore dans son bureau à cette heure-ci!_

 

Hilarant, vraiment! Déjà, ce n’est pas une petite colère de McGo qui va nous faire peur! En plus nous avons établi un record Sirius et moi en récoltant deux heures de retenue dès le premier soir. D’après des sources sûres, ce n’était plus arrivé depuis 1763!

J’avoue avoir été assez attendri en voyant les regards émerveillés que les premières années posaient sur nous. Je ne peux que les comprendre, on ne voit pas des gens comme nous tous les jours : forts, vaillants, courageux... Enfin voilà quoi. Bon bien sûr, j’ai fait mon visage le plus menaçant possible, il faut bien leur rappeler qui commande! D’ailleurs je crois que ça n’avait pas beaucoup plu à McGo’. Mais après tout cette vieille peau n’aime rien de ce qu’on fait. Même pas quand on avait transformé les Serpentards en scrouts à pétards, il y a 3 semaines! C’était pourtant de la métamorphose avancée...

Comme quoi après un certain âge, les profs deviennent complètement aigris! C’est bien dommage : en unissant leurs forces aux nôtres, nous pourrions faire de grandes choses... Ensemble, nous pourrions conquérir le mooonde!

Euh... Oui, bref.

 

_Après avoir fait visiter, avec Remus, la salle commune aux petits nouveaux, je suis montée retrouver mes camarades de dortoir. Pam nous a montré les photos de ses vacances en Inde; elle a vraiment trop de chance! Ça a toujours été mon rêve d’y aller._

 

Mmmh... L’Inde ne m’attire que moyennement, mais si tu as d’autres idées pour notre voyage de noces, n’hésite pas!

 

_En plus elle n’a même pas dû profiter du voyage : elle n’avait rien lu sur l’histoire de ce fabuleux pays avant de partir! Même moi qui n’y suis jamais allée, j’en sait plus qu’elle! Par exemple, savais-tu que l’Inde est la plus grande démocratie du monde? Qu’en Bengale Occidentale, les vaches doivent avoir des cartes d’identité avec leur photo? Que l’anal est une langue parlée dans le pays? Ce sont des choses à savoir quand on visite le pays tout de même!_

 

Oh Lily Jolie est jalouse! C’est trop mignon! En tout cas la jalousie, c’est vraiment un truc de filles. Jamais quelqu’un comme moi n’est jaloux; en plus, je suis bien trop parfait pour ça! A propos, maintenant que j’y pense, je ne me suis toujours pas vengé de Speerd, qui avait reçu son Nimbus 1700 deux heures avant moi, le bougre...

Et non! Je ne suis pas jaloux, c’est une situation très différente. C’est une question d’honneur enfin!

 

_Les vacances des autres étaient bien moins intéressantes, mais en même temps, tout le monde n’a pas un père richissime comme celui de Pam... Lucy est allée en Écosse chez ses grands parents (à croire qu’y séjourner neuf mois par ans ne lui suffise pas), et Victoria en Belgique, où parait-il, les garçons sont très mignons! D’ailleurs une dispute puérile a suivie entre les deux : Lucy, «groupie en chef» a piqué une colère parce que son amie était une «fan indigne» et qu’elle avait «trahi le fan club des Maraudeurs». Vraiment débiles..._

 

Ah, je suis flatté par une telle fidélité! Lucy, tu es la prochaine sur ma liste d’attente!

 

_Trouvant inutile de les écouter, j’ai rangé mes affaires tout en discutant avec Kate. Notre professeur d’Etude de Runes de l’année dernière avait donné sa démission et nous nous sommes demandées qui serait son successeur. On s’est demandées aussi si les cours seraient plus difficiles. C’est vrai quoi, nous sommes en cinquième année maintenant! J’avoue que je suis un peu stressée à l’idée de passer mes B.U.S.E._

 

Quoi?! Mais c’est du surmenage! Avant la rentrée, vous pensez déjà au boulot! Et les B.U.S.E, c’est dans des mois, il faut se détendre! Rire, vivre et marauder! Voilà la devise des Maraudeurs! Et entre nous, c’est la meilleure du monde!

 

_Comme Lucy et Victoria ont enfin fini de se disputer, nous n’allons pas tarder à nous coucher et à nous endormir._

 

A 10 heures?! Mais ça ne va pas, vous avez attrapé la maladie du sommeil pendant les vacances ou...? Et encore, ça n’aurait pas suffit à nous empêcher, mes amis et moi de perpétuer notre petit rituel de rentrée! Et il est bien plus original que le vôtre, c’est le cas de le dire! D’ailleurs c’est quoi le vôtre? Vous coucher avec les poules? Je ris doucement!

 

 

 

 


	3. Le Retour du détective Potter

Chapitre II

**Le Retour du détective Potter**

 

 

 

Non, en fait, quand j'ai dit que je riais doucement, ce n'était pas vraiment approprié. Disons que j'ai failli m'étouffer dans mon hilarité, et j'ai donc décidé de m'accorder une pause dans ma lecture. Comprenez « petite virée d'urgence à la cuisine ».

Rien de tel qu'un fondant au chocolat pour se remettre d'un étouffement !

Bon, reprenons notre lecture si palpitante.

_  
2 septembre 1975_

_Ma chère Poopy,_  


Mais c'est qui elle à la fin ? Je vais finir par être jaloux ! Pourquoi tu lui racontes toute ta vie ? Pourquoi est-ce que ce n'est pas moi ton confident, hein ? Je suis pourtant l'homme le plus gentil de la terre ! N'importe quel homme sain d'esprit l'aurait compris... Ah c'est vrai... tu n'es pas un homme !

Aaah les femmes !  


_Je me suis réveillée pleine d'énergie et impatiente à l'idée de commencer cette première journée !_

  
Oulaaaa...!

_  
Après avoir jeté un regard au réveil qui indiquait 6h 30, je me suis levée pour pouvoir utiliser la salle de bain la première._

  
Parce qu'en plus, ça se lève tôt ?!

_  
J'arrive ainsi à éviter chaque matin les disputes entre les trois autres. Kate passe toujours juste après moi, viennent ensuite Pam, Lucy et Victoria qui se lèvent plus tard et qui passent des heures à se faire « belles pour les Maraudeurs ». Elles ne voudraient pas les décevoir ! Pathétique..._

  
Pathétique ? Moi j'aime bien ces gentilles attentions envers nous ! Et elles au moins, elles accepteraient sans hésiter de sortir avec moi ! Et puis c'est normal de ne pas se réveiller à l'aube tous les matins ! Comme le dit le dicton moldu : « l'avenir appartient à ceux qui se couchent et se lèvent tard » ! Ou quelque chose comme ça du moins... Bon, tout ça pour dire qu'il faudrait revoir ta philosophie, ma petite Lily ! Hors de question que je renonce à mes grasses mat' pendant notre lune de miel !

_  
Là je relis pour la troisième fois mon livre d'Histoire de la magie en attendant Kate, et d'ailleurs je crois qu'elle arrive. Je te laisse ma Poopy, j'ai hâte d'être ce soir pour te raconter cette première journée !_

***

_Ohlala, si tu savais comme ça s'est passé... Tout d'abord nous avons retrouvé Juliet et Anna, et pris joyeusement le chemin de la Grande Salle. Enfin joyeusement... presque ! Juliet était d'humeur exécrable après s'être levée « si tôt ». L'école était déserte, ce qui est vraiment étrange. La distribution des emplois du temps n'allait pourtant commencer qu'une heure et demie plus tard ! Les autres élèves n'étaient-ils pas impatients de reprendre les cours ?!_

  
Euh... Non !

_  
Nous avons donc papoté en attendant l'heure fatidique. Enfin, après avoir bu son jus de citrouille, le professeur Dumbledore se leva... et le drame se produisit._

  
Aaaaah, enfin le moment tant attendu !

_  
Il se retrouva sans voix (sans mauvais jeux de mots) !_

_Étonnamment, il semblait plutôt amusé et réessaya plusieurs fois de parler, en vain. Il se tourna alors vers les professeurs, qui ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait, puisque le directeur leur tournait le dos._

_Je vis le professeur McGonagall ouvrir la bouche pour demander quelque chose mais... elle non plus ne pouvait pas parler !_

_Comment peut-on avoir cours si le professeur ne peut pas communiquer ?_

  
Justement, on ne peut pas ! C'est là tout le génie de la blague ! Oui en y repensant c'était clairement une de nos plus belles réussites.

_  
J'ai cru que j'allais commettre un meurtre !_

  
Mais non, mais non !

 _  
La première question qui me vint à l'esprit fut : « Où est_ _Potter ?! »_

  
Moi ? Ici, prêt à te servir ! « Poootterma, toujours toujours là pour toi ! »

_  
Je voulais, et veux encore, le découper en petits morceaux et le donner au calamar géant !_

  
Ah...! Sinon s'embrasser c'est sympa aussi !

_  
Pourquoi faut-il que les Maraudeurs gâchent ma première journée ?! Je l'attendais depuis si longtemps ! Et comment allons-nous faire pour les BUSES si nous manquons un jour entier ?_

  
Ça devient dramatique ! Au point où on en est, le suicide est la seule solution ! Non, attends ! Sinon, tu peux m'épouser !

_  
Les professeurs bougeaient les lèvres mais aucun son ne sortait, comme dans les films muets. Au début, les élèves regardaient stupéfaits ce qui se passait, puis tous se mirent à parler en même temps, faisant un boucan inimaginable. Les professeurs essayaient de les faire taire avec de grands gestes mais c'était inutile. Enfin, Dumbledore lança un silencio informulé à la salle et écrivit dans l'air les instructions à suivre : rester assis en attendant notre emploi du temps puis « profiter » du temps libre qu'on aurait jusqu'à ce qu'ils retrouvent leur voix._

_Un élan de joie incompréhensible jaillit tandis que je m'insurgeais contre cette mesure : « NON ! NE SUPPRIMEZ PAS LES COURS, ON PEUT TROUVER UNE SOLUTION ! »_

  
Bah, je crois qu'ils n'en ont pas trouvé, heureusement d'ailleurs parce que vu les cours qu'on a le mardi ! Arithmancie, botanique et soins aux créatures magiques l'après-midi. Ce n'est pas une vie ça ! J'aurais encore préféré avoir potions, c'est génial pour faire des blagues, surtout à Servilus. Slughorn ne voit jamais rien et est incapable de deviner qui sont les auteurs des explosions de chaudron de son chouchou Roguichou (ça rime ! Je m'aime, je suis vraiment trop fort !).

Mais bon, toutes ces matières dès le premier jour, ça aurait de quoi déprimer n'importe qui !

_  
Une fois les feuilles reçues, les élèves partirent par vagues, scandant le nom des Maraudeurs. Heureusement, ces derniers ne purent en profiter car McGonagall se tenait devant eux, furieuse. Mais comme elle ne pouvait pas parler, ces imbéciles de Black et Potter en profitèrent :_

_-Professeur, vous avez une petite idée de qui a bien pu faire ça ?!_

_-Ou vous donnez votre langue au chat ? AHAHAHAH_

_\- Tient mais on dirait que vous avez perdu quelque chose..._

_-Votre voix par exemple ?_

_Et tous deux explosèrent à nouveau de rire._

  
Et je continue à en rire maintenant, on est vraiment trop drôles !

_  
Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça, tu comprends Poopy ? Alors je me suis dirigée TRÈS dignement vers le petit groupe et me suis désignée comme porte-parole du pauvre professeur McGonagall._

_  
« VOUS ÊTES COMPLÈTEMENT STUPIDES ! BANDE DE CRÉTINS, VOUS NOUS FAITES PERDRE UNE JOURNÉE ENTIÈRE DE COURS ! ON MOURRAIT TOUS D'ENVIE DE COMMENCER LE PROGRAMME ! »_

_Peter regarda les élèves autour de nous qui, je l'avoue, semblaient aux anges._

_« Bravo, vous les avez pervertis, espèces d'abrutis (admire la rime Poopy) ! Et Potter, arrête de faire ce sourire idiot. »_

_Bon d'accord, McGonagall n'aurait peut-être pas ajouté la dernière phrase mais c'est sous son regard satisfait que je les quittais._

  
Noooonnnn ! Ne me quitte pas ! Ne me quitte pas, il faut oublier, tout peut s´oublier, qui s´enfuit déjà, oublier le... Hum, hum ! Notez que je suis toujours aussi doué en chant, en toute modestie bien sûr. Bon, revenons à nos chaudrons.

 _  
Bien décidée à ne pas perdre mon temps, je me rendis à la bibliothèque. Après avoir consulté mon emploi du temps, je me mis à travailler les matières que nous aurions dû avoir_ _aujourd'hui. Heureusement, je suis assez forte en Arithmancie_ _et en Botanique..._

  
Et en métamorphose, et en potions, et en sortilèges, et … Attends ! Y a-t-il une matière où tu n'es pas forte ?

_  
...je n'aurais aucun mal à rattraper mon retard !_

  
Quel retard ?!

_  
Mais à cause de ma colère, j'avais complètement oublié mes amies._

  
Ah bon. Très bien. La loyauté on repassera.

_  
Celles-ci arrivèrent vite dans la bibliothèque et m'obligèrent à en sortir. Anna eut l'idée d'aller prendre l'air dehors puisqu'il faisait beau. Nous nous baladâmes une petite demi-heure en papotant de tout et de rien, et pour ma part, surtout en pestant contre les Maraudeurs. Nous nous retrouvâmes devant le terrain de Quidditch._

  
Le hasard fait bien les choses ! A moins que ce ne soit ton inconscient qui t'ait mené jusqu'à moi ! Je savais que tu m'aimais, je le savais !

_  
Et quand on parle du loup... Comme par hasard, Potter et ses amis volaient sur leurs balais. Ou plutôt ses amis le regardaient tandis qu'il faisait je-ne-sais-quoi dans les airs._

  
Oh, Lilounette, si j'avais su que tu étais là à ce moment, je t'aurais montré ce que je sais faire d'époustouflant. Allez, avoue que je vole trop bien !

_  
Nous ne sommes pas restées longtemps car aucune de nous n'aime vraiment le Quidditch._

  
Mais il ne s'agit pas de voir du Quidditch ! Il s'agit de me voir moi, le grand James Potter, meilleur joueur de Quidditch de tous les temps, l'homme le plus célèbre de Poudlard, appartenant au club très fermé et très admiré des Maraudeurs...en train de voler ! Comment peux-tu confondre ça ! De plus, quand c'est moi qui joue au Quidditch, ce sport devient encore plus intéressant que d'habitude! Tu ne peux donc t'ennuyer! Rien que le fait d'admirer mon beau visage, mon corps d'athlète et mon aisance inégalable sur mon nouveau balai, et entre nous, le plus performant des balais qui existe pour le moment, suffirait à ravir plus d'une jeune fille normale. Or, toi, tu n'es pas normale, tu es extraordinaire, magnifique et très intelligente. Tu ne peux donc rater aucun des avantages à ME voir jouer devant tes yeux!

_  
A l'heure du repas, les professeurs n'avaient toujours pas retrouvé leurs voix à mon grand désespoir. Le professeur Slughorn ne pourrait-il pas faire cours, même sans sa voix ?_

  
Heu... non !

 _  
Je réussis à convaincre Kate, Juliet et Anna d'aller à la bibliothèque pour être un peu au calme (et surtout pour travailler !). Après deux heures d'Arithmancie et botanique avancée,_ _mes amies n'en pouvaient plus et nous dûmes partir. On voit tout de suite qui n'a rien fait pendant les vacances !_

 _Moi, mon cerveau est habitué à travailler et je me sentais prête_ _à continuer pendant des heures. Nous rentrâmes donc dans_ _la salle commune pour papoter un peu, hors des oreilles_ _sensibles de la bibliothécaire._ _Malheureusement, la salle commune était tout sauf calme._ _Les quatre idiots avaient décidé d'organiser une fête pour « célébrer » la non-reprise des cours. Drôle d'idée !_

  
Ah, pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi, c'était super drôle ! Tout le monde avait amené de la nourriture de ses provisions personnelles, ces communs mortels ne connaissant pas l'entrée des cuisines ! Du coup, on a récupéré toutes leurs provisions pendant qu'ils mangeaient ce qu'on avait ramené des cuisines. Pendant une semaine, on a mangé dans notre dortoir des cookies faits par la mère d'un quatrième année et des bonbons moldus ! Un vrai délice !

_  
Heureusement, le professeur McGonagall est arrivée et tout le monde a pu voir (ou plutôt entendre) qu'elle avait enfin retrouvé sa voix !_

_«-QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE ÇA ?! QUELLE EST LA RAISON DE CETTE FETE ? VOUS DÉSHONOREZ LA MAISON DE GRYFFONDOR, C'EST INADMISSIBLE ! »_

_Cet imbécile de Potter osa intervenir :_

  
Je sais, je suis trop courageux, Gryffondor jusqu'au bout des doigts hein ! Et tu craignais pour ma vie n'est-ce pas ma petite Lily ! C'est mignon !

_  
-Professeur, ne criez pas trop, vous risqueriez de reperdre votre voix !_

_Black, comme à son habitude, suivit l'exemple de son ami, et enfonça encore un peu plus le clou :_

_-Nous ne voudrions rater un de vos cours pour rien au monde ! Ils sont si intéressants !_

_La sentence ne tarda pas à tomber : pour leur blague puérile qui avait retardé la rentrée, les Maraudeurs eurent un mois de retenues bien mérité. Remus m'a déçue, il est préfet quand même !_

  
Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec toi : la décadence des préfets de nos jours...! Si j'avais été à la place de Lunard, ça ne se serait pas passé comme ça ! Oui, j'aurais évité de nous faire coincer, moi...

_  
Potter et Black eurent droit à une semaine supplémentaire de retenues pour leurs remarques irrespectueuses._

  
Irrespectueuses ?! Pffff, tu chicanes là !

_  
Je crains malheureusement que cela ne les gêne pas beaucoup, ils en ont déjà tellement qu'un mois en plus ne doit pas changer grand-chose._

  
Ah, tu l'as remarqué, toi aussi ! On fait un concours avec Sirius ! D'ailleurs je crois qu'il a une heure de plus que moi, il va falloir y remédier...

_  
Lorsque le professeur McGonagall sortit, l'atmosphère était nettement refroidie. Ça fait du bien un peu de calme._

_Je suis montée rapidement dans le dortoir avec Kate, avant que Potter n'ait l'idée de me parler..._

  
Je ne relèverai pas !

_  
Au dîner, à mon grand soulagement, je vis que tous les professeurs avaient retrouvé leurs voix. On va donc pouvoir commencer les cours demain ! Heureusement d'ailleurs : rater métamorphose, sortilèges et arithmancie, ce serait impossible ! Ce sont des matières passionnantes mais difficiles, on ne peut pas espérer suivre sans les explications des professeurs._

  
Blablabla, on s'en fiche !

_  
Je ne me suis pas couchée trop tard pour être bien en forme demain matin, et attaquer pleine d'entrain cette rentrée tant attendue !_

  
Quoi ?! Mais c'est impossible de se coucher si tôt tous les jours ! Il y a un moment où on emmagasine trop d'énergie, et on finit par exploser... Attendez un instant... Mais c'est donc ça ! Tu me cries tout le temps dessus parce que tu dors trop ! Donc en fait tu m'adores ! Oh je suis trop fort ! Saluez le retour du détective Potter !


End file.
